


Morning feels

by Alasmay



Category: Halya
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empezó siendo todo angst, Es la primera vez que posteo algo aquí, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Pero luego me sentí un poco mal y le metí bastante fluff al final, Personal world, Porque en Halya la gente canta un MONTÓN, Singing, i love my two girls, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasmay/pseuds/Alasmay
Summary: Aralyss se levanta una mañana y se da cuenta de que Siann no está a su lado. Las dos al reunirse se dan cuenta de que no están bien emocionalmente y deciden pasar la mañana juntas hablando y dandose mimos.
Relationships: Siann | Halya/Goddess Aralyss | Halya





	Morning feels

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que posteo aquí, no voy a mentir es la segunda/tercera vez que escribo esto porque toco lo que no hay que tocar y se me borran las notas.
> 
> ATENCIÓN: También la primera vez que escribo en plan serio en años, así que va a ver errores gramaticales y de tiempo seguramente.
> 
> Como Halya es un trabajo personal, os voy hacer un breve resumen de los personajes.
> 
> -Siann, es una Divina, una raza de seres creados por los dioses. Ella fue creada por Eatar, dios de la luz. Ella decide abandonarlo después de que él usara su cuerpo para hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad.
> 
> -Aralyss, semi-diosa de la naturaleza e hija de Implanta, diosa de la creación. Su madre fue desterrada al inframundo y aún no lo ha superado. Odia con toda su voluntad a Eatar porque fue él quién tomó el puesto de Implanta después de desterrarla.

Se había acostumbrado a dormir a su lado, abrazada a ella, a sentir la calidez de la luz que emanaba de su brillante aureola durante toda la noche. Habían tenido problemas con ello, muchas veces la brillante luz que tanto fascinaba a Aralyss provocaba que las plantas que las rodeaban crecieran espontáneamente para poder alcanzarla provocando que se enredaran en el cuerpo de la joven divina.

Por suerte Siann nunca se molestó por ello. De hecho, cada noche las dos hacían apuestas sobre qué tipo de enredadera crecería alrededor de ellas y siempre al llegar la mañana las dos se levantaban entre sonrisas al observar como las flores se empezaban abrir con la luz del sol.

Pero hoy no era uno de esos días. Aralyss se levantó sola. ¿Quizás Siann se había levantado muy temprano? No. Tampoco estaba de viaje ni nada por el estilo, de hecho no recordaba que se hubieran ido juntas a dormir. No era la primera vez que esto ocurría, por estas fechas del año al acercarse el invierno, las pesadillas de Siann se intensificaban más de lo normal y la joven prefería alejarse un poco de todo el mundo.

Pronto sería el séptimo aniversario de la victoria del dios de la luz en la segunda guerra santa, un evento muy importante que todos los habitantes en Halya esperaban… O al menos todos los que vivían cegados por la luz de Eatar y no eran conscientes de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Aralyss no podía entender cómo la gente podía estar tan ciega, ¿Por qué seguían adorando a ese estúpido dios? ¿No se dieron cuenta de que fue él quien desterró a la creadora del universo que tanto querían? Todo el mundo adoraba a Implanta, fue increíble ver como de la noche a la mañana, cuando fue desterrada al inframundo todo el mundo simplemente se “olvidó de ella”, la traicionaron y nadie dijo nada, a nadie parecía importarle. ¿Y Siann? ¿Nadie va hablar sobre como Eatar la manipuló como un títere para que hiciera cosas terribles sin su propio consentimiento? Obviamente no, de todas maneras muy pocas personas sabían la verdadera versión de la historia. Y aunque la supieran ¿Qué iban hacer? A la mínima desobediencia los seguidores de Eatar asesinarían a cualquiera por tal de mantener a todo el mundo bajo control para que la verdad no llegara a salir a la luz.

Era todo tan… Frustrante.

_“Madre… te hecho tantísimo de menos….”_

Aralyss no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse en la distancia. La diosa levantó la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo, de sus ojos caían lágrimas que se colaban entre las brechas que había en su cara. Su frustración y tristeza había hecho que su pelo se había vuelto un matojo de rosales lleno de espinas incontrolables.

La diosa intentó calmarse rápidamente para volver a su estado normal pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Aralyss quedó paralizada al ver cómo era Siann la que había entrado con la bandeja del desayuno. Los ojos de la divina se abrieron como platos al ver a su querida diosa en ese estado, empezó a notar un peso en su pecho de la culpabilidad que sentía al ver llorar a su querida Aralyss ¿Acaso era porque la había dejado sola?

-N-no es por lo que tú crees. -. La diosa comentó rápidamente entre sollozos para intentar calmar a Siann.

-Lo siento. -. La divina dejó las cosas en la mesa y corrió para abrazarla pese a hacerse daño por las espinas.

-N-no, no tienes la culpa de nada… -. La diosa sacudió negando con la cabeza haciendo desaparecer las espinas de su pelo.

-Lo siento… -. Siann volvió a repetir, apretando el abrazo.

-Siann… S-solo estaba pensando en mamá… No es culpa tuya… Solo la echo de menos -. Aralyss se apartó levemente para secarse las lágrimas, la joven de ojos dorados se arrodilló ante su pareja que aún seguía sentada en la cama para cogerle las mejillas con las manos y pasarle los pulgares suavemente por la cara para ayudarla a calmarse, aunque ahora parecía que iba a ser era ella la que estaba a punto de llorar.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, Aralyss acariciando las manos de Siann para luego besarlas curando así los arañados y los pinchazos que le habían hecho sus espinas.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que volviera hablar.

-¿C-cómo estás…? -. La diosa preguntó aun besándole las manos a su más fiel seguidora.

-Lo de siempre… Una noche más todos los que hice daño han vuelto para acosarme -. Siann suspiró de forma cansada.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo, no eras consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo ¡Ni siquiera tenías control sobre tu propio cuerpo! -. Aralyss replicó molesta ahora acariciando las manos suavemente masajeándolas.

-Eso es algo que Oysia me también me dice pero aun así fue algo horrible. Causé muchos problemas a mucha gente… -. La divina bajó la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

Aralyss se la quedó mirando por un momento sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza y empezó a cantar.

_“In a green tranquil paradise,_  
_Deep inside the paradise,_  
_There stood a divine tree blooming graceful flowers,_  
_The flowers that the goddess loved, guarded and grew with loving care,_  
_Began to be rumored as “elixirs of eternal life”,_  
_Greedy humans who heard the rumor, mercilessly picked the flowers_  
_The goddess got extremely angry at the tragedy._  
_In response to her anger, thorn bushes surged high, caught the bad people and pierced them with the sharp thorns.”_

La diosa de la naturaleza cogió cuidadosamente la cara de Siann para que la mirase mientras seguía cantando.

_“So people feared the “haunted forest”_  
_Until one day a holy girl with shining eyes came to the forest, _  
_and after a lot of hardship finally reached where the goddess was.”_

Siann sonrió al reconocer la canción y tomó el turno para seguir con la siguiente estrofa.

_“In the forest of destiny,_  
_They came across as if being drawn to each other,_  
_Under the giant tree, in the scent of the flowers,_  
_They were staring at each other, what a picturesque moment…”_  
  


Las dos se quedaron quietas mirándose mutuamente a los ojos por varios segundos antes de que Siann se levantara balanceándose hacia Aralyss para besarla mientras quedaba encima de ella en la cama.

Durante un buen rato las dos estuvieron tumbadas en la cama reconfortándose mutuamente mientras seguían hablando de sus sentimientos, miedos e inseguridades hasta que al final Siann, que se había pasado toda la noche fuera por no poder dormir terminó cerrando los ojos para descansar mientras su amada empezaba a contarle historias mientras.

_“In another world where songs are the source of power,  
lies a small remote mountain village where the story begins…”_

**Author's Note:**

> He decidido dejar las letras de las canciones en Inglés porque así me gusta más. Por si os interesa saber cuales son aquí os las dejo.
> 
> -Shelanoir's Forest - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2FVTUhV1oU  
(La canción hace referencia a como se conocieron)
> 
> -EXEC_HARVESTASYA/. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2v7PptM_Tyk  
Soy super weak por las canciones así, más si están en hymmnos.


End file.
